


I'd Swoon

by bentnotbroken1



Series: SitN Universe [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Scene for chapter 20, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: How the scene in the woods in chapter 20 of SitN could have ended.





	I'd Swoon

It's early April, and they are shuffling through the woods on a Friday evening because Dustin needs to collect samples of _ moss _ for a school project, and the rest of the kids had decided it would be fun if they all went together. Steve is here to _ supervise _ because he still worries about them being in the woods by themselves, and Billy is there to make sure Max and Lucas don't _ disappear _ down a trail together. 

"Loosen up a little, man." Steve says to him after he's given the couple one too many glares. He's tired of the grumpy attitude and kind of needs a break from the kids. 

"Fine. I'll loosen up, but if she gets pregnant I'm blaming you." He huffs, stride slowing down to put more distance between them. 

"They're fourteen, Billy."

He raises a brow. "And your point is what exactly? I was fucking the neighbor girl at that age."

Which yeah, ok. That is probably one hundred percent true. "Ya know, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Lucas is not anywhere _ close _ to being as charming as you are."

There's a playful smirk on his lips when he replies, "Aw, you think I'm charming?"

"Act like you don't already know that." 

"Oh, I do. It's just nice to near _ you _ say it."

There's a heat growing in his gut that has become an all too familiar sensation lately. He slows his pace, watching the kids get farther and farther ahead. 

"I'm not too proud to admit, I'd probably fall for your charms." 

He knows he's pushing it right now, but he can't help it. They're never going to get anywhere unless one of them makes the first move. 

Billy cocks his head to the side. "That so?" 

"I mean, it's gotta be Mrs. Wheeler level at _ least _, but yeah, I'd swoon." 

Billy stops walking and Steve worries that he's pushed too far, but when he turns to apologize for making it _ weird, _he's met with an almost hungry look in his blue eyes. 

"Oh, _ Steve _ . I wouldn't have to lay it on _ nearly _ that thick to have you swooning." 

His heart jumps into his throat_ . _

_ Well. He's right about that. _

He knows he started this game, and wanted it to go somewhere but now he's kind of nervous. "What makes you so sure I'd be easier than Mrs Wheeler?" 

Billy steps into his space. "Because _ unlike _ Mrs Wheeler, you already _ know _ what it's like to melt under my touch."

_ Oh, yeah. He's definitely fucked. _

He swallows down his nerves and meets that heated gaze with one of his own. "You _ know _ , I don't quite remember _ melting _, maybe you should remind me what that feels like."

It only takes a moment of Billy searching his face for permission before he's slipping one hand on Steve's neck and the other on his hip as he brings him in for a kiss. 

It's different this time. It's not quick and desperate and afraid. It's _ slow _ and _ deep _ and when he pulls away Steve feels kind of dizzy with it.

"Melting yet? " He asks, voice low and way sexier than it needs to be. 

And even though they should probably stop and talk about this before it gets more physical, Steve's not ready for it to end. "Nope, I think you need to try a little harder." 

And then he's being maneuvered carefully backwards off the trail until his back hits up against the bark of a tree and Billy is breathing into his ear. "You sure you really want that, Harrington?" 

He's never been so sure of anything in his _ life. _

_ "Fuck, yes." _

The words are barely out before Billy presses his body against him and claims his mouth once more. 

Steve refuses to be just a bystander this time, so he runs a hand along Billy's jaw, thumb brushing against his earring as he slants his mouth to take him deeper. 

Billy groans into the kiss and pulls down the zipper of Steve's bomber jacket, exposing his neck to the still chilly air. Cold hands find their way under the hem of his shirt, making him shiver but he can't tell if it's because of the temperature or just his body's reaction to Billy's fingers touching him. 

His cock is already hard and he moves his hips a little, searching for friction. Billy gives it to him, moving his thigh between his legs to rut against. 

Oh, my god. This is _ crazy _ . How did they even _ get here _? Oh, that's right, Steve's horny ass couldn't leave well enough alone and now he's probably going to get off in the middle of the woods with the kids a couple hundred yards away.

They should stop. They really should, but it feels so good he can't bring himself to end it. 

Billy shifts, breaking the kiss, only to attach his mouth to the base of Steve's throat, and gently _ bites. _ And _ yeah _, that's new, and definitely something he wants to keep happening. Like forever. 

He's leaving a path of love bites along his neck and Steve becomes emboldened. He moves his hands from where they are resting on Billy's back and hip, to grab his ass and pull him forward, grinding their hips together with the motion. He can finally feel how _ hard _ Billy is and it sends a jolt of pleasure right to his own throbbing cock. 

"_ Fuck, _" Billy pants against him. "Careful, Harrington, you might give a guy the wrong idea." 

Steve grinds up again just to hear him moan. "Or maybe I'm giving him the _ right _ one."

"Jesus, I fucking _ knew _ you'd be like this." He says, backing off enough to get his hands between them. 

"Like what?" He asks, not knowing if he should be offended or not. 

"Mouthy and demanding." Billy replies, unfastening the top button of Steve's jeans."It's fucking hot."

He wants to say something sarcastic, but Billy has a hand wrapped around his cock before he can think of anything. 

"Fuck, Steve. I've wanted to get my hands on you for so long." 

Steve puts his hands on his shoulders just so he has something to keep him grounded. "Oh, _ yeah _? How long?" 

He rubs his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing precum as he replies. "Since I saw you in those stupid Ray Bans." 

_ Holy shit. _That was the first week he'd been here. 

"Thought you were too pretty to be real. Wondered what you'd feel like, _ taste _ like," He continues, and starts to stroke him. "Wasn't much more than a fleeting thought, though, until I got to actually _ know _ you." He mouths along his neck until he gets to his ear where he whispers, "Then I fucking _ ached _ for it." 

Steve moans and lets his head fall back against the tree. Billy has been thinking about him like this for _ months. _They wasted so much time being idiots. 

"Never thought I'd get this." He continues, keeping a steady pace. "Thought I fucked it all up that night." 

"No, fuck, Billy." Steve groans, pushing up into his fist. "That kiss made me realize how much I fucking _ wanted _ you. I was walking around earlier that day fucking jealous of _ Shelley_."

That makes him completely freeze and lean back to look into his eyes. "You were jealous?" 

"_So, _jealous. I was _ mad _ about Will, but when you whispered in her ear at the concession stand? _ That's _ when I lost my shit. I couldn't stand the thought of her putting her hands on you."

He looks like he's struggling, trying to decide something before he bites his lip and tells Steve to keep a look out for the brats. Then he's fucking dropping to his knees right there in the middle of the woods. 

"_Shit_." He's yanking his jeans down a little more to get better access and Steve wonders out loud if they should really be doing this out here. 

Billy responds to that by flattening his tongue against the underside of his cock before taking it into his mouth. 

_ "Jesus Christ." _

Billy knows what he's doing. He swirls his tongue around the head, takes him deeper, and fondles his balls while Steve pants above him. 

It feels so good that he doesn't realize his hands are fisting in his hair until Billy is humming around him. "_Fuck_."

Billy pulls off and smirks. "That's the idea." He moves his hands to grip the back of Steve's thighs, opens his mouth a little wider in invitation, and lets Steve slowly thrust into it. 

"_Holy shit." _

None of the girls he's been with have ever let him push into their mouths like this. He can feel his cock hitting the other boys throat but Billy doesn't shy away from it. It's messy as fuck but he doesn't back off, just goads him on by digging his fingers into his thighs and looking up at Steve with something like a challenge in his eyes. 

He's not going to last very long at this rate. 

"God, I was right. Your fucking mouth _ does _ get you in trouble." He yanks on his hair just a little bit as he thrusts faster. "But I guess now we know how to shut you up."

Billy must _ like _ that because his eyes close, his fingers squeeze, and he fucking _ swallows _ \- nearly _ chokes- _ and Steve doesn't even have time to _ warn _ him before he's holding him still and coming in his mouth. 

It feels _ amazing _ and he wobbles a bit where he stands, but after a moment he lets go of the hair in his grip and steps back, tucking himself away. 

Then he realizes..."_ Shit _ , I'm _ so _ sorry, " He apologizes while Billy coughs and catches his breath. "I didn't mean to do that without asking." 

He just rolls his eyes and wipes his mouth and chin with the inside of his jacket. "I kinda know what I'm doing. If I didn't want you to come in my mouth, I wouldn't have let you."

And the thought of Billy _ wanting _ him to.. It almost gets him going again. 

Billy picks himself off the ground and brushes the dirt off his knees. Steve thinks it's only fair if his knees are just as dirty. "Hey, want me to-"

"Steve! Where the hell did you go?" Dustin's voice calls somewhere down the trail and Steve would hate him if he didn't care about him so much. 

"Really, Dustin." He mutters. 

Billy just smirks, "It's fine, Harrington. I'll just take a raincheck."

"Yeah, ok." He replies grumpily, and follows him back to the main trail. 

  
  



End file.
